


Eyes for her

by riicky83



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abduction, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hide and Seek, Implied Murder, Implied Transformation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: Abducted for some reason and blinded by a strange group of people, only a kind animatronic bunny can save me from the new horrors that have appeared. These monsters killed my abductors and are now after me.I'll add/change tags when the situation changes. If you think certain tags are needed then let me know.
Relationships: weaver bonnie/original male character
Kudos: 8





	1. On the run. Weaver Bonnie, please keep me safe

I don’t know what I’m running from but even I can tell, staying here ain’t safe. A gentle hand guides me as we run, I can’t see as the guys who kidnapped me stole my eyes. I don’t remember much of what happened then as I was still under the effect of whatever drugs they gave me. All I remember is screaming and strange sounds before a soft and slightly furry hand grabbed mine before placing me on their back and running off with me. Once we were somewhere safe, the person? gave me some medicine to help counter the drugs. The person still had to help me move as it took a while for the drugs to wear off so I could walk and run on my own.

Every now and then, the person had to leave me in a safe spot to run diversion but she always returns to me. Yes, she. Once my hearing had returned to normal she spoke to me, she had a gentle voice and it was nice to hear her compared to the earlier drug buzz I previously had or the random screaming and growling. The girl has promised to keep me safe, to escape from what we’re running from. She has also promised me that we’d try to find a place so we can give me my eyesight back, that way she can be more effective in saving me as I’d be able to see where I’m going and what’s going on. From the sounds of it, the place to restore my eyesight is thankfully on the way to safety.

From what I can tell, we’re in some sort of rather large and elaborate building or complex. Occasionally we’re outside but from what the girl has told me, they’re nothing more than small gardens that are between the complexes. 

It took a long time but it seems like we’ve finally reached the place where we can restore my eyesight, we had to waste some time to redirect our unwanted attention. I was out for a while, how long I don’t know. The next time I opened my eyes I saw the ceiling as my eyesight started to regain its focus, it was blurry at first but soon my sight became clearer. I sat up slowly before I started looking around. To my right was a wall but I had a shock as I looked to my left. A light lilac bunny animatronic, before I could react, she had quickly clasped her hands over mine before looking around. She placed a finger at her lips before using her hands to signal to me to keep quiet. She smiled at me as she removed her hand from my mouth. 

Something caught her attention as her ears perked up, as she turned her head to look around, I got a good look at her. The only item of clothing she had was a small red bow on her neck. As my eyes moved down, I saw her slim and petite body. Small yet perky tits rest on her chest as her nipple peaked out from her fur. The bunny pointed down, indicating to hide under the bed. As I looked down, I could just about make out the top of her pelvic area and the slight hint of her pussy. She ducked down and hid under the bed as I followed her and boy was I in for a surprise.

Under the bed and behind the bunny girl, her legs were slightly apart but just enough that I could see her pussy and even her anus between her curvy butt and thighs. I couldn’t stare for long as the door opened as something mechanical walked in whilst something metal dragged on the floor. I saw a strange set of metal feet walking past the bed and into the room, one red foot and a metal coloured one. Whatever it was, it was dragging a rather largish hook.

The bunny looked back at me, unaware that I could see her intimates. She indicated for me to stay as she started to move forwards, each small movement made her legs open wider so I could see more and more. Before she could climb out from underneath the bed, a strange sound echoed in the background which made her back up. With her knees bent her rear moved closer to my face as she stayed hidden underneath the bed, the stranger in the room turned around and left the room, closing the door and then damaging it. 

I could feel my heart beating as we listened to the footsteps as they moved away. The bunny didn’t move either except the occasional movement of her head as she checked the surroundings. Without thinking, I grabbed her butt and pulled myself forward until my lips met her lower lips. Staring at her genitals for so long had me aroused to the point that I could hold it back anymore. As I kissed her pussy she looked back at me. “Sorry,” she said in her gentle voice, a voice that I recognised as the one that has been helping me. “I guess that has gotten you worked up, if you’re quick enough, then you can quickly fuck me. Get it out of your system and then we can get out of here.

As she spoke, she was suppressing her moans as my tongue worked its way inside her tasty hole. Hearing her say that I could fuck her, I inched my way forward until I was on top of her. Quickly pulling my penis out from my pants, I placed it inside her wet hole before my hips started moving. The bunny turned her head so we could kiss as my hips moved as fast as they could, it was my first time so my inexperience was apparent but the bunny didn’t mind as she smiled at me in between kisses. My hips carried on moving until I felt something escaping from my cock and it was at that point, I felt my legs give out from me as I laid on top of her whilst my dick pumped its load into her.

The bunny slowly crawled forwards as we both left the safety of the bed, she stood up and placed me on the bed before standing up as my penis left her slit. She moved to the counter and grabbed some tissues to clean herself and me up. Once done, she carefully discarded the tissues as I placed my dick back into my pants.

She looked at the door, “tch. That’s not gonna open anytime soon” she said as she looked for a way out. She returned to me, “My name is Bonnie, if that is confusing then think of me as the Weaver version”. That threw me for a loop, “we were being chased by another version of me and my friends. A strange animatronic found the animatronics known as the Withered versions, Wither Bonnie, Wither Chica, Wither Foxy and Wither Freddy. Escaping them wasn’t too hard but the other animatronic had a strange power, he did something to Wither Foxy and it changed. A new animatronic emerged from the remnants of With Foxy and became something known as Drawkill Foxy. That noise earlier must’ve been the strange one calling Drawkill back”. Bonnie occasionally looked out of the window as she looked for an escape. “That’s why I said the Weaver version, the Wither Bonnie is bigger but is missing its face and left arm. If that creature can change one animatronic, I’d hate to think of what Wither Bonnie might become. My friends are doing what they can to keep them separated and distracted, they too had youngsters like yourself to keep safe. Had, Drawkill Foxy proved too much for them that’s why I stayed with you a lot more once he appeared”.

Bonnie finally spotted a vent underneath another bed, “Under here” she said as she crawled under the bed, I crawled under the bed to be greeted by her intimates once again. She looked back before opening the vent cover, “I know that this must arouse you a lot more but I must go first to check if the way forward is clear, as long as it’s safe and quiet, you can lick me out but you’ll have to wait until we're in a safe spot before you can have sex with me, ok?” I nodded before we started to crawl into the vent.


	2. Drawkill Chica is born, two Drawkills to avoid now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hiding from our chasers, a security room allows us to finally see what we're running from. We also see how a Drawkill is born and who's causing it.

We’ve been in the vents a lot longer than we thought we would be, several rooms had busted doors meaning we had to skip them in case Drawkill Foxy returned to check them and some of the vents between rooms were longer than we thought. By the time I started eating Weaver Bonnie out for the first time, we were getting ready to ascend to a higher level, she had started using her arms and legs to brace herself so she could start climbing up and I slipped under her and placed my hands on her cute butt before I started licking her out. I felt her hand resting gently on my head as I ate her out, as I did, she gave me a few tips and with her guidance I soon had her trembling on top of me before she came, rewarding me with a sweet liquid.

Since this Vent went up a fair few levels, we decided to go up nearly all the way, that way it’ll give us some time as Drawkill Foxy is probably going up level by level which’ll buy us some time. We searched this level for a bit before we found what looked like a security office, Bonnie looked through the vent cover before opening it and climbing out before helping me out of the vent. By this time, My dick was causing a massive tent in my pants.

“Check the cameras,” she said, “I’ll sort this out”. I sat down at the monitor whilst Bonnie knelt down between my legs, she opened my pants and pulled my cock out before taking it into her warm, moist mouth. I watched her bob her head for a bit before checking the cameras. As we thought, Drawkill Foxy was several levels down and with his menacingly slow walking speed, we’d have plenty of time to figure out what we’re going to do. One room camera gave me a clear shot of him. The feet I remembered, one red and one metal. The left leg was fully mechanical but the right leg looked like it was covered with some form of red flesh up to its thigh where the inner thigh had the mechanical part exposed. The waist was also covered in this strange flesh-like substance, the lower abdomen was nothing but a mechanical spine with the lower ribs. The upper abdomen was covered in flesh with a light tan for the chest area. His arms were thin and red, possibly they were almost down to his mechanical parts with a thin layer of flesh. His right shoulder has what looked like a patch of grey, spiky fur. His left hand was somewhat slender but creepy like but his right hand. I remember that large metal scythe-like hook when I hid under the bed from him. His face looked somewhat thin and gaunt, two lines ran up his muzzle and to the back of his head like he was patched together, an eyepatch rests on his right eye but with the way he often lifts it up, I don’t think he’s blind in that eye. But what got me was those murderous red eyes.

Bonnie stood up before sitting on my lap, my dick sliding into her wet pussy. Unlike my earlier, inexperienced thrusting I did earlier under the bed, Bonnie showed me how to make us both feel good. As she thrusted her hip upon mine, I cycled through the cameras. By the time Bonnie made us both cum, I found something interesting which caused her to look at the monitor with me.

The camera was in a small internal garden that was between a few rooms, on the camera was the strange animatronic. It was with the three that Bonnie referred to as the Withered versions, the strange animatronic looked like a rotten yellow Bonnie but it had some strange organic parts inside of it. Within each hole or the exposed parts of the body was some strange pulsating thing. “Spring Trap,” Bonnie said, “Or what should be Spring Trap. I’ve not seen who was assisting the other four until now. What’s happened to him and what is he doing?”.

We watched as he held out his right arm as a strange limb extended from his hand, it looked like a long and slender spider-shaped leg. It stabbed Whither Chica before retracting back into his palm. Chick convulsed and as she did, her arms started falling off. Her mouth which was unable to close before managed to close before her head opened up like a chest revealing a new head inside. The top of her old head fell off as the new head looked around as the lower part of the old head fell off. The chest started crumbling off her as a new chest appeared, The “let’s eat” bib stayed on her. New scrawnier arms started coming out of her shoulders before ending in two long and sharp fingers complete with thumbs, long bone-like strands grew from her arms almost like their replicating the skeletal structure of her wings. Her lower abdomen crumbled away revealing a yellow spine complete with ribs, her waist also crumbled away to reveal a slightly different shaped waist as one leg fell off before a new one grew out and as the foot reached the floor, the other leg fell off and regrew. She had a similar fleshy look to her as Drawkill Foxy did but in yellow, her thighs also did the outer thighs in flesh but inner having exposed mechanical parts, her lower legs were orange and looked more chicken-like. Just like Drawkill Foxy, she also had the same murderous red eyes and similar lines on her face but hers were coming off the top of her eyes before meeting up to the top of her head where a few feathers were.

“Crap, another Drawkill. At least we know what is happening, the only question is how?” Bonnie said as she stood up. Thankfully the desk had a box of tissues which we used to clean ourselves before carefully disposing of them. As I put my penis away, Bonnie checked the cameras some more as she tried to find an escape route as apparently this building was going to be our escape route but it looked like Drawkill Foxy took care of the escape route. Bonnie also needed to disable the cameras so the Drawkills couldn’t use it against us.

As Bonnie searched I said, “Can’t we try to take them down?”. Bonnie looked at me, “unsure. The Withers were tricky as they were, my friends tried tackling Drawkill Foxy and they couldn’t do much”. I tried looking at the monitors, looking for some ideas. “What if we got the drop on him? maybe one of these rooms might give us an edge?”. I was hugging Bonnie at this point, for some reason, it made me feel safe and happy even when there's a murderous animatronic several floors beneath us. I could see Bonnie smile too. Bonnie saw a room that connected to another building via a walkway but it meant we had to go down a level which meant possibly heading towards Drawkill Foxy.

Flicking through the cameras, we saw that Springtrap and the two remaining Withers were no longer in the garden, no other camera showed them but we did see Drawkill Chica quickly making her way up the floors. “If we’re quick,” Bonnie said, “we might be able to go do to this spot and cross over to the next building before she gets to Drawkill Foxy’s level. Chances are, she’ll cross this area too as Drawkill Foxy continues to check this building. Hurry, let’s go”. She quickly disabled the cameras before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

Even if we made a little bit of noise, we didn’t have to worry too much. If Drawkill Foxy heard us then he couldn’t catch us quickly enough due to being a few levels down and with his scythe/hook he’d be somewhat slowed down and Drawkill Chica was a few more levels down. It took a while but we found the room and we decided against barricading the door just in case it might tip Drawkill Chica off as she could call for Drawkill Foxy to join her and dealing with two of them will be dangerous. We sprinted through the room and then crossed the walkway into the new building.

In the new building, we decided to head down hoping the other three didn’t make it to this building yet, maybe we’ll find the security room for this building so we can confirm if this place is clear and maybe find either somewhere to hide or something that can help us. Maybe a room where we can have a little fun time as I’ve noticed when she took the lead, a little bit of fluid leaking from her genitals and to be honest. Having her lead and seeing her cute butt and the occasional flash of her privates, I was getting aroused again and I think she was feeling it too as she was slightly blushing and occasionally rubbing her legs together.

Finally, we came to a room two floors down, this room had a few beds in it. Hoping that Drawkill Chica would go up to check the top few floors, we walked over to one of the beds where Bonnie bent over and wiggled her hips at me as she flashed me a wink and a smile. “Come get some big boy,” she said enticing me, “we both need this”.


	3. Time to take down the chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drawkills? time to reduce the numbers.

We’ve been at it well, like rabbits. Bonnie took the time to teach me a few things so I was no longer rapidly thrusting my hips like a maniac. When we were finished, I was laying on top of her with my head resting on her petite breasts as she stroked my head. We couldn’t stay like this for long as we heard a noise above us indicating that Drawkill Chika was now making her way down the building, we had to move, now.

Bonnie checked outside the room and when she was convinced the way was clear, she grabbed my hand as she took the lead. We made sure to go down a few levels to give us a breather from Drawkill Chica, by now I had a question to ask.

“So was there something different between me and the other three that got the others”, I couldn’t finish my question as it seems like Bonnie knew what I was gonna ask. “Yes,” she said, “all four of the Withers went to attack you and the other three youngsters. Wither Foxy had a longer distance to travel which gave your abductors time to remove your eyes. As Wither Foxy attacked them, I was able to sneak in to save you just like my friends. Because you were blinded, I had to change my plans, stick with you more closely. It was that difference that saved you”. 

We checked several rooms in the hopes that there was something we could use. “Weaver Chica’s charge was the first to go once Springtrap created Drawkill Foxy, Chica did what she could to distract and redirect him but he eventually found the boy in his hiding spot”. She paused as I could easily guess what happened. “Chica managed to find me during one of the rare times I had to leave you hence why I know what was now after us. Of course, Drawkill Foxy found the other two. Chica offered to help me, to get you out of here faster but since Drawkill Foxy was after the other two, I thought sending Chica there would give us the number advantage”. 

We went down another level before Bonnie gave me a light kiss on the lips before hugging me. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” she said reassuring me. Bonnie looked around for a bit before “That does raise a question though, before Drawkill Foxy emerged, we had all four Withers after us. Wither Bonnie was after you at the time. But it seems like the other three stopped their pursuits once Wither Foxy became a Drawkill”.

This floor had what we were looking for, the security office for this building. The cameras confirmed that Drawkill Chica was still a few levels above us and it looked like Drawkill Foxy had only just entered this building through the walkway that connects the two buildings. We scanned the next few floors below us before Bonnie saw something.

“Over there” she pointed out, it was a yellow chicken holding a large white board. Similar slender body to Bonnie here, a gentle-looking face. Her legs looked like yellowy-orange tires stacked on top of each other. “Weaver Chica,” Bonnie said. As she called her name, Chica must’ve spotted the camera as she waved to it, she must’ve spotted the red light under it indicating it was in use. She held up the board which had a message on it. “Third floor, kitchen”. Hoping that we saw the message, Chica ran off.

Bonnie rechecked the cameras for the Drawkills locations before checking the third floor and once she had the basic layout, she disabled the cameras before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. We headed straight to the stairs and went straight down and once we reached the third floor, we headed to the kitchen.

Inside we found Chica. “You two made it,'' she said hugging her friend, before taking a look at me. “My, he’s a cute one,” she said, almost jealous like. My tummy rumbled, “One of the reasons I said to head here” Chica said as she led us to the back of the kitchen. Food, various food stacked here. We couldn’t risk cooking anything as it might blow our cover straight away so I had to settle for snacks and such. As I ate, Chica went over a plan of hers.

“Since losing the other three, I had some time to study this building layout and I’ve come up with an idea, probably not a great one but it might give us the edge we need. I’m gonna open all of the gas valves in this kitchen. All we need to do is draw Drawkill Foxy in here and bang”.

Bonnie had to correct Chica here, “we have two Drawkills now. We saw the strange animatronic turn Wither Chica into a Drawkill and we can confirm that the strange one is Spring Trap”. This shocked Chica but she didn’t look quite fazed, “Both are in this building, Drawkill Chica was a few levels above us and Drawkill Foxy had joined the building a short while ago”. Chica went over to a drawer and opened it, she handed Bonnie a C4 pack, “same plan I can ask Foxy and Freddy to head to the two walkways that connect this building to the other two. They found some remote explosives that they can place on the walkways. For some reason, this building only has two stairwells and no elevator. You set these ones on the stairway and once Drawkill Chica has passed them, blow it. Foxy and Freddy will detonate theirs to keep Drawkill Foxy trapped here, He might get out but it’ll buy us some more time. The other set of stairs is in the Kitchen here”. Chica pointed where the stairs were. “You're a fast runner Bonnie so you should be able to get past Drawkill Chica and lead her here before we blow this place up”. I had a question, "why not blow the C4 when Drawkill Chica is next to them. "Chica shook her head, "not strong enough to damage them, not with the small amount we found anyways. That amount should be enough to damage the stairwells though".

Before anything else could be said, we heard an unearthly squark. “You think Drawkill Foxy has rejoined up with Drawkill Chica?” Bonnie asked. We had to act, now. Bonnie took the C4 pack and bolted out of the kitchen. Chica Grabbed a radio she kept in the drawer and turned it on before asking Foxy and Freddy for help. Chica and I then started to work the valves, as I was still a youngster I had difficulties opening a few of them. We heard another squark as Drawkill Chica busted through the door, Weaver Chica grabbed a pan. “Get that last one done, I’ll hold her off”. Chica didn’t say where it was in case Drawkill tried to block me. I had to run to one side to attract her before Chica smacked her on the head with the pan. With her stunned, I headed to the valve near the kitchen door.

I tried to ignore the noises as I tugged on the wheel, thankfully it wasn’t stiff. I heard Chica screaming as she went flying. By this point, I heard an explosion followed by Bonnie opening the door. She grabbed me and placed me on her back and just managed to dodge an attack from Drawkill Chica as she bolted through the kitchen. Two more explosions went off indicating that Freddy and Foxy had Isolated Drawkill Foxy to the top part of this building. As we reached the door to the second stairwell we saw Chica, she wasn’t hurt as she held the door open for us with one hand, in the other a lit lighter. Once inside she threw the lighter into the kitchen before closing the door.

This was the fourth explosion, we headed down the stairs as quickly as possible until we were on the first floor before Chica went to another drawer that was in the hallway next to the door. Another trigger, this caused the stairwell we were to explode. As I climbed off Bonnie’s back I looked at the stairwell, “anyone ordered original recipe chicken or extra crispy?” I said jokingly before turning to Chica, “no offence” we shared a small laugh. I noticed a map of the place, five large buildings in a pentagon shape. Even the building had a hexagon shape to them, each one had an upper walkway and a lower walkway connecting them to the nearest one. Currently, we were building four and the one we left was building five. In the middle of the building was a large enclosed garden which I think Bonnie and I ran through. “You were in building two when I found you,” Bonnie said as she traced her finger from building two to five, indicating where we ran. Bonnie indicated to the human abductors, “Those monsters destroyed your eyes before I got you out of there so we had to head to five to give you a new set. The room next to where you first saw me had spare endo eyes that can be used with humans so I had to grab a pair and quickly insert them into your sockets as you were sleeping since you were quite tired from the chase”.

Bonnie looked at the map briefly as Chica kept an eye out, “building one has an exit but considering how obvious it is, I bet the Withers and Spring Trap will be guarding it, let’s check out building three. We might find something of some interest”. With that decided we made our way to the lower walkway that connected this building to the third building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I have some ideas for Drawkill Foxy for a later chapter.


	4. What is Spring Trap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in the next building now and we've found something that might shed some light on the one known as Spring Trap.

As we searched the floor above us, we got to talking a little bit, Bonnie mentioned that this complex was on a part of land that was mostly surrounded by water with building one being the main entrance. She told me how she was going to take me to the bottom of building five and use its exit to leave the building and go around the edge of the entire building until we were at the front of building one so we could make our escape.

Bonnie then told me what she knew about the situation. Apparently, she and her friends live in an alternate dimension had been assigned to be our guardians, when they had heard about our kidnappings, they crossed dimensions to save us. They appeared in the central garden and all four of them headed towards their charges, instinctively knowing where we were. When the Withers attacked us, most of the staff were killed. Granted there weren't many of them as this place was supposedly abandoned. That was a surprise considering how well-stocked that kitchen was or how the place still had power, especially for the security rooms.

As she spoke, I couldn’t help but look at Chica. Her body was similar to Bonnie’s, slender with petite breasts and perky nipples poking underneath her bib and just like Bonnie, her intimate parts were visible. Bonnie saw me staring, “it’s a pity she’s taken. I bet she’d love to have some fun with you”. Chica heard this, “yeah, sorry about that. Me and Freddy are together but that doesn’t mean you can’t look” she wiggled her hips at me as she walked. “Oh, by the way. I never caught your name”. Bonnie never asked either, “Alex,” I said.

We eventually found a room that caught our attention, this room had a large screen on the wall. Chica went to the back of the room and found what looked like a recording machine. She hit a button and a picture whirred into life on the screen.

“Date XXXX, Time XXXX”, A voice said. “We’ve recently found a relic from one of the old Fazbear Pizzerias, a spring lock suit to be precise. One Spring Bonnie, if the details are correct”, The video crackled and buzzed a bit as it faded out before a new video started. “Date XXXX, Time XXXX. We’ve recently created some sort of organic being, hopefully, one that’ll help us in destroying viruses that we’re yet unable to treat”. The video fazed to another one. “Date XXXX, Time XXXX. It seems like this organic substance has grown fond of a certain type of food, at first, it was slowly dying but when I broke a vial of blood, the organic seemed to sense the blood, so I thought why not?. I tipped some blood into its maw and it lapped it up so I ended up giving it the rest of the vial”. Another video change. “Date XXXX, Time XXXX. Thankfully we have a supply of corpses here as our buddy here has very much taken to devouring flesh. It’s slowly growing in size and I can only hope that its appetite will not grow with its size”. One more video came on. “Date XXXX, Time XXXX” came a very panicked voice, “The organic being has somehow merged with the Spring lock suit and is devouring the corpses like they were nothing”. A breaking sound could be heard before the voice let out a death scream. A new voice spoke, “Virus, Parasite, I’ll cleanse the world of them, of Humans. As for the four youngsters I’ve heard you talk about, once I’ve consumed them I can use their identities to spread myself across the world to cleanse the world of Humans”.

Yikes. “So Spring Trap is an organic being that was supposed to destroy viruses but went wrong?” Bonnie said. “And that version of Spring Trap was nothing like the one from that dimension”. I looked at Bonnie, “there are several different dimensions. I thought that Spring Trap came from a certain dimension due to the fact that the Withers came from there but it’s clear that he has no connections to the Spring Trap from that dimension”. “So how did he summon the Wither from their dimension?” Chica asked. Bonnie shrugged, “maybe a newfound power from fusing with the Spring lock suit?”. 

As we pondered away, something broke through the window. Lilac-grey coloured body but more fleshy like, Rabbit feet and the same exposed mechanical inner thighs as the Drawkills. No exposed spine or rib cage this time on its torso, a large red bow rests on its neck, the upper arms looked like two thick purple bones leading to its elbows as its lower arms had some bulk to them that ended in large hands. The head had the same telltale lines as the Drawkills but it was obviously a bunny, Drawkill Bonnie.

Bonnie and Chica charged at it but Drawkill swatted them away like flies, before I could move, it came at me with speed that I couldn’t react to. It wrapped its big hand around my throat and started squeezing tightly as it pressed me against the ground. “Was this where it ends?” I thought as I tried to prise the hands off.

A hook caught Drawkill’s right arm and in one swift motion, yanked the arm clean off. As Drawkill Bonnie reeled from the loss of his arm, Bonnie and Chica had recovered and had leapt onto his head which caused Drawkill to release his grip on me.

As I sat up coughing for air, I saw a fox had joined the girls as they tried to keep Drawkill down. I spotted Drawkills arm on the side, I picked it up before running at Drawkill. Drawkill had managed to sit up after getting the girls off him as Foxy tried his best to hold his one arm in place. I swung the arm like a bat as I smacked Drawkill across the head, I hit him several times until he was lying on the floor and to make sure he wasn’t getting back up. I turned the arm around to use the two bone-like parts of the upper arm to stab Drawkill in his eyes. His body jerked as I pierced his eyes, Foxy made sure he was finished by placing his hook under Drawkills neck and ripping his head off.

“Nice timing Foxy,” Bonnie said as she picked herself up. “Where’s Freddy” Chica asked as the girls came over. Foxy started explaining. “Once we’ve finished setting up the C4’s I quickly made my way from building five to three to join Freddy before we blew them up, Freddy said he was heading to building two as he thinks he might’ve found something to help us get out of here faster, I was heading down to meet yee guys when I saw the security office so I had to have a quick check on where yee guys were. By the time I’d gotten to yee floor, well I heard the noise so I quickly hurried to yee room. What was that thing? Another Drawkill?”. We quickly explained to him what we’ve just learned plus Spring Trap’s ability to turn the Withers into Drawkills. “That explains why yee girls wanted us to blow the walkways. Trap me Drawkill so we can be buying us some time, kinda wished me Drawkill would’ve bitten it though”.

Foxy’s radio went off, “Foxy? I’ve found it. There’s a parking lot under building two and there’s a car here, looking at the marks here I’m guessing those that did escape the Withers initial attack managed to get out. At least they didn’t take all of the cars so we can get Bonnie’s charge out of here, Try to get to them and”. Foxy cut him off, “I be right here with them. Chica, Bonnie and the boy and trust me matey. You’ll not be liking what they’ve just told me”.


	5. The finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get out of here but what is waiting for us in building two?.

We had to up a couple more levels to reach the nearest walkway. Foxy seemed like a nice guy and I really enjoy his Pirate accent, his build was similar to the girls, slender. Brown pants covered his lower half so I couldn’t tell if he was anatomically correct like the girls. His chest had a small hole which was big enough to see his endoskeleton, his right hand ended in a hook and even his right eye had an eyepatch but it seems like with his Drawkill counterpart, he wasn’t blind in that eye, just aesthetic.

As we crossed the walkway, I looked out of the windows to the central garden. That Drawkill Bonnie must’ve had strong legs” I said, catching the other three's attention, “Look”. On the floor was a pair of footprints inside a crater and judging from the shape and angle of the footprints, it was easy to tell that they belonged to Drawkill Bonnie. “He jumped up a fair few floors,” Chica said, “no wonder he got the jump on us”.

Once we were at the end of the walkway, we entered building two. The floor we were on was massive, probably covered the entire floor, it was like a showroom. Several figures stood around the place, replicas of all of the various animatronics that have ever been created. The only buildings were the toilets to one side and the stairwell to the other, why these buildings have no elevators was beyond us.

“Are they real?” Chica asked as she saw the imposing figures. “No,” Bonnie said, “just replica suits. No endos inside, just a mannequin. I had Alex hide in a pile of these in one of the storage rooms several floors down”. I remember that, lying amongst the parts and trying not to move so the parts didn’t move and make a sound.

As we got around halfway through the floor to reach the stairs, a sound caught our attention. “Heads up mateys," Foxy said, “Looks like wes be having another Drawkill to attend to”.

Unlike the previous three, this one was different. He has the same strange flesh-like exterior but in brown. Exposed inner thighs, his torso looked like the top half was stapled onto his lower half. Two large metal tanks were embedded into his back, his arms looked like thick brown bones but his lower arms looked like they had metal casings on them with spikes on the inside to deliver a deadly hug. His fingers looked weird, almost like tubes. His head had the telltale lines but this time the went from the top of his eyes but went to the back of his head. A black bow and top hat completed his look.

He held his hand up as a sound started to emit from within him, like something was going to ignite”. “Quick!, hide,” Bonnie said. As we ducked for cover, Drawkill Freddy shot a wave of flames from his fingertips. “Crap! Foxy said, “Dis one be packing a flamethrower”. Chica looked over to me and Bonnie, “You two. Make a run for it. It’s Alex he’s after, we’ll try to slow him down”.

Thankfully the flames had a range to them and he was also a slow mover but, “You can’t leave them right?” Bonnie asked me as we worked together with the other two to try and get around Drawkill. “If we can detonate his backpack, he should go down. If that is indeed a flame thrower then the tank should be full of flammable substance, we just need to ignite it. You have excellent speed right?, if Foxy has any leftover C4, even a small bit’ll do. You can use your speed to run to Drawkill’s blindside and slap it onto his back and get away from him”. Bonnie nodded.

“Keep your distance from him,” Bonnie said, “if he gets too close. Bolt to the door and head down, hopefully, Spring Trap ain’t in this building and there is no more animatronics to get by”. She made a dash around the room to get to Foxy. Drawkill noticed Bonnie for a bit as he must’ve thought I was with her, he started walking towards her. Thankfully in his distraction, Chica ran around him and distracted him by knocking over a few of the displays. Taking the hint, I pulled the arms off a few of the displays and started throwing them at Drawkill causing him to walk slowly towards me. Chica copied me as we saw Foxy getting ready to pounce alongside Bonnie.

Bonnie ran up to Drawkill and leapt onto his back before leaping off, Chica carefully chucked a limb to smack Drawkill in the face to stop him from seeing where Bonnie jumped too so he couldn’t grab her and since the limb hit him from his left, Foxy ran up to Drawkills left and stabbed his legs with his hook. One twist and he dealt enough damage to cause Drawkill to fall over. Foxy was struggling to get his hook out as Drawkill was about to roast him with his right hand, that was until I ran over and pushed a mannequin over that was to the left of Drawkill. It wasn’t heavy enough to pin his arm but it bought Foxy time to pull his hook free. We bolted it to the door and once we'd closed the door behind us, Bonnie detonated the small charge. Small but it was enough to cause the tank to rupture as the explosion detonated the contents of the tank.

We headed down the stairs until we reached the bottom floor, well we thought the ground floor was the bottom but the stairs went down a bit further until we reached the underground parking lot. It was huge, it probably covered the entire complex, all five buildings plus the central garden. We heard a horn honking, “Freddy” Chica said happily as we headed towards the sound. 

Before we got close, the ceiling collapsed as Drawkill Foxy dropped in. “Crazy bastard” Foxy exclaimed, “He must’ve jumped down those few floors”. That he did as evidence by his now damaged legs as he slowly walked over to us. A light shone on Drawkill as we quickly ran to the sides, tyres screeched as a car ran into the back of Drawkill before slamming him into the wall. The car made a few sputtering noises before we could hear a voice say, “darn, the car’s died”.

Drawkill tried to push the wall to force the car off of him. “Allow me mateys,” Foxy said as he approached Drawkill from the left side. Using his left hand, he grabbed Drawkill’s arm before slamming his hook into Drawkill’s head and slamming it repeatedly against the wall. A bear got out of the car and went to the right-hand side and took the large hook/scythe and waited until Foxy pulled Drawkills head back before placing the hook/scythe in front of his head. One more slam and Drawkill was down.

“Well done, you’re more resourceful than I thought,” a creepy voice said as we heard clapping. We turned to face the voice, “Spring Trap” Bonnie said, “Don’t get close to him. If he can turn those then”. “Who knows?” Spring Trap said menacingly, “maybe I can, maybe I can’t”.

“Why are you after me?” I asked hoping to get him monologuing, buying a little time might do something. “I’ll admit, there’s nothing really special about you youngsters but” he created a girls head from his hand which freaked Chica out, “Unlike the other adults. I can recreate you youngsters and control the copies. By sending out your copies I can fool the humans and lure more youngsters, devour them and make more copies and once I have enough. I’ll wipe humanity off the face of this world”. He looked at the Weavers, “surely you four must be wondering why you’ve not seen any bodies lying around the place?. I consumed them all. Not for any particular reason other than substance as for the youngsters, I can make use of them like I said plus, they’re tastier”. He started walking forwards as various appendaged started to poke out of his body.

“Open Fire!”. Before anyone could react, a volley of bullets knocked Spring Trap to the floor as his body was filled with lead. I looked to where the bullets were coming from, The military was here and just in time too. One man came over to us as the rain of bullets ceased, the men reloaded their guns. As the guy led us to his squad we heard. “I always come back!”, Springtrap was standing back up. One arm missing and massive holes littered his body as clumps of the organic substance started falling apart from his body.

“Fire in the hole!”, One of the army guys had just loaded a grenade into his underbarrel attachment and launched it at Spring Trap scoring a direct hit. As the guy led me and my friends to safety I could hear one man saying to use any incendiary rounds if they had some, just to make sure this thing didn’t come back up.

Once outside The man took us to a vehicle before a bright light appeared. “Time to go home”, Freddy said. I looked at Bonnie. “You don’t have to go right?”. She hugged me, “it’s ok. I’m your guardian, remember?. I’ll stay as long as you need me too”. She turned to the other three. Freddy held up a hand “Don’t need to say it” he said, “we kinda had a feeling this place would suit you better than our world”. He looked at me, “Take care of her champ”. Chica gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before she stepped into the light with Freddy. “Aye, looks like yee be finding your greatest treasure me matey,” Foxy said. “Been a pleasure sailing this ship with yee”, he too stepped into the light.

I turned to the man, “how did you find us?” I asked. He replied “someone reported the fourth building had several explosions going off and with no decent leads to go on, we thought we’d investigate just in case there was the chance we’d find you and the others. Speaking of which are they?”. I shook my head as we told him what had happened. “Well I’ll be,” he said shaking his head, “If I hadn’t seen that thing down there let alone the one pinned by the car”. He looked at Bonnie, “or you and your friends then I’d never would’ve believed that story”.

We didn’t have to wait too long after telling that story before, “Alex!”. I heard my mother's voice as she ran from her car to hug me, “thank god you're safe”. I looked over at Bonnie, “Thank Bonnie, she kept me safe” Mum pulled her in for a hug too, “thank you” she whispered. I had to ask, “can she stay with us? She’s a very special friend”. Mum smiled, “sure,” she said as we walked to the car.

As we sat in the back of the car, Bonnie asked, “do you have any clothes I can borrow? I don’t mind you staring at me but those men”. She leant over to whisper into my ear “My body is for your eyes only and your pleasure”. I giggled as we shared a kiss as Mum started the car up and started driving us home.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once home there was something that had been bugging me, Bonnie helps me out with a few answers

“It feels good to be home,” I said as mum pulled up to our house. As we got out of the car, mum opened the front door. I couldn’t help but look off to the direction that we came from, almost like I was either looking for an end to this story or to see if it was still continuing. “I always come back!”, those words stayed with me. I might have to ask Bonnie about this Spring Trap now that we aren’t running away from him.

Bonnie followed me upstairs, “I can’t wait to take a shower,” I said. “I feel dirty and horrible after all of that running and hiding”. Once in my room, I removed my dirty and slightly ragged clothes. Once naked I walked into the bathroom with Bonnie. “Is it ok for you to be in here?” I asked her, “Waterproof” she said. “I may have an endoskeleton like the other animatronics but where my friends and I came from, our technology is different”. She kissed me on the lips before hugging me as she turned on the shower. Bonnie stepped into the shower, I watched as the waters ran down her sexy body as her light covering of fur started getting wet. I stepped in after her and embraced her with a kiss.

As she turned around I asked, “You mentioned before about these different dimensions, what did you mean?”. My right hand started to play with her clit as my left caressed her breast, my hard dick rubbing between her cheeks as the tip hit the base of her tail.

“The world we came from is more peaceful, loving even” she began, “You saw how Weaver Foxy was like?. When we’re first born, we’re more mechanical like until our personality starts to emerge. Then over time our bodies start to become more”, she cocked her head to think of the term. “Bio-organic like, we still have our endos but the external part becomes a mix of the old metal exterior and flesh”. She patted her stomach as a slight metallic sound could be heard, “Not quite flesh yet but enough to grow fur as well as feeling soft like fur, It’s around this stage that we become anatomically correct too as you first found out underneath the bed”. We giggled at that memory, “If I was still at Foxy’s stage then you’d mostly be looking at a blank crotch covering. But that is generally how my world is like and yes, Foxy is a fair bit younger then Freddy, Chica or myself so his personality had only just emerged so his body hadn't caught up to him yet”.

My member had now slipped between her thighs and was rubbing against her wet slit. “The world where the Withers came from is different, one man who’s name we don’t use, murdered youngsters like yourself and stuffed them into various animatronics. We’re still studying that world so we don’t know currently why he’s doing such a thing. The souls of those he killed eventually awakened and took over the animatronics in the hopes to exact their revenge on their murderer. Apparently, they had some success as they cornered him in one room and in his attempt to escape, he donned on a Spring lock suit, sound familiar?”. I nodded as my cock slipped inside her pussy.

“This spring lock suit was old and badly maintained so when he put it on, the spring locks activated and killed him, or so everyone thought. Somehow he survived even though most of his original body had decomposed and left his world, now reborn as Spring Trap, he seeks to carry on his murderous rampage. This takes us to your world”.

I gave her a deep kiss as I started thrusting my hips into her. “When I saw that suit on the camera, I thought it was the same guy especially when he had the Withers with him. As for how he had them under his control, I couldn’t say but. If he ain’t the same as the Spring Trap from the other world then it might make some sense. The organic being must’ve had a connection to that world and summoned the Withers before injecting them to make them serve him, that would then explain why he could also mutate them into the Drawkill versions”.

Even though I could feel the pleasure building up in my loins, I was still able to ask the question I wanted to ask. “What about when he said I always come back?”. Bonnie thought for a second, “Maybe towards the end his personality started crossing over to the other world in an attempt to survive. Judging from the damages the army gave him, I don’t think your Spring Trap was immortal. He must’ve been desperate enough to allow the other Spring Trap to start crossing over, personality managed to make it but I doubt his immortality would’ve had time to cross over”.

I finally reached my limit as I came deep inside Bonnie as we kissed. We carried on for a little bit more before properly washing ourselves and turning the shower off. As I looked in the mirror I saw my new eyes for the first time, I had noticed when I first had my eyesight back that Bonnie's eyes were a similar colour to mine, a light lilac colour just slightly different in appearance due to her being bio-organic. Now, mine matched hers as mine had a slight bio-organic look to them, not that you could tell unless you looked closely.

Once dried off, we returned to my room where I searched through my drawers for some clean sleepwear. Thankfully Bonnie had a similar body structure to mine so she had no troubles fitting into my clothes even if they were a little loose on her. 

It was still a little late at night and once I’ve drunk the hot chocolate mum had brought up for me, we decided to turn in for the night after promising to go to the shops in the morning to buy some clothes for Bonnie. Bonnie climbed into bed with me, she’s unable to sleep but she’s promised me that she’ll stay close to me as well as keep an eye out for me. She kissed me sweetly as I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add one more chapter to this but it'll mostly be a simple *hearing about the kidnapping on tv and then Alex, Bonnie and his mum going clothes shopping for Bonnie*.


	7. Shopping with Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day and it's time to buy some new clothes for Bonnie but what is that on the news?.

It felt nice to have a good night's sleep, even better when you have someone special to wake up to. “Morning sleepyhead,” Bonnie said as she gave me a cuddle the moment I sat up, “sleep well?”. I kissed her, “what’d you think?” I replied. We cuddled for a bit before deciding to get dressed.

Bonnie got out of bed first and instead of pulling her sleepwear bottom down past her hips and simply releasing it to let gravity do its work, she made a point to sexily bend over as she pulled them down her legs. As her hands reached her ankles, I stared at her beautiful bottom and the treasures that were contained between her legs. Unable to contain myself, I leapt out of bed and knelt down behind her as I started eating her out.

Before I could get my dick out to give her a good fucking, I heard my mom calling me, “Alex!, breakfast!”. Bonnie and I made a mental note to give each other a good boning later as she removed the rest of her sleepwear whilst I undressed, I gave her some clothes to borrow as we got dressed before heading downstairs.

As I sat down to eat, mum made a point to take Bonnie’s measurements so we could get her the correct size clothes, she did point out that we’d have to make a few alterations for Bonnie’s tail too. Mum didn’t seem bothered by the fact that Bonnie was anatomically correct in fact, she even gave Bonnie a compliment on her figure.

The news came on which caught our attention, “ain’t that the building complex we were at Bonnie?” I asked as she and mom came over. The camera showed the view from the helicopter. We saw one of the top floor windows that belonged to building four, “Drawkill Foxy must’ve been desperate and went to the top before jumping out of the window hoping his weight would break the floor as well as his legs surviving the impact” Bonnie said as we saw the new hole in the middle of the central garden. The third floor was mostly intact with the exception of the kitchen. The two walkways that connected building four to five and three were completely blown out. We also saw the entire floor where Bonnie blew up Drawkill Freddy, all of the windows were blown out.

The camera did several sweeps before it went to a camera where one of the news reporters was filming a sergeant, the same sergeant that took Me and my friends to the side for safety. Behind him was a collection of bodies, animatronic bodies. Drawkill Bonnie and Foxy were the only ones that were recognisable, Drawkill Chica was mostly melted and charred and Freddy was somewhat burned but mostly heavily damaged due to the point-blank explosion. As for Spring Trap, all that remained was a damaged frame that contained the spring locks. All external and internal parts were gone, the frame was somewhat melted too. “Hopefully he shouldn’t come back from that” Bonnie said. The sergeant had to lie a little when he told the story, Strange creatures brought to life, animatronics from another dimension? People wouldn’t believe that. The story he told was based on several terrorists who were experimenting with creating animatronic shaped weapons, kidnapping youngsters to help fund their projects until a rogue virus took over the animatronics.

With breakfast and the news out of the way, we left the house and jumped into the car so mom could take us clothes shopping.

Once at the mall, we took Bonnie to the first clothes shop. We allowed Bonnie to pick her clothes and because of her somewhat boyish figure and personality, she went for boy clothes. Shirts and shorts with the occasional tight jeans. Once bought we had a seamstress make a few alterations to her bottoms so her tail could poke through unhindered and a button above the tail holes to help her dress and undress. Once the changes were made to her clothes, she took me to a booth to show me how she looks in them.

Bonnie asked me to sit down and whip my dick out so she can see how I react to her clothes. First were her tight jeans and boy did they hug her butt nicely, heck, I think I can even see a cameltoe in them. Bonnie made a note to turn around and bend over to show me how the fabric hugs her butt tightly. The best one were her shorts, she picked the ones that were tight around her butt before ending in large, loose leg holes. She stood up in front of me and placed one foot by the side of my head so I could see up the leg hole. My cock was hard and twitching when I saw her pussy up her short legs.

As Bonnie placed her foot back on the floor, she kissed me before kneeling between my legs and taking my member into her mouth. It didn’t Bonnie long to make me cum as the thrill of knowing we were in a public space and the thrill of getting caught heightened the experience, It wasn’t like that back at the building complex where we had the chance of being caught but that situation was literally life and death. Bonnie took my entire load into her mouth and to my surprise, she swallowed my load. 

As she put my member away she said, “Looks like I’ve changed some more”. She stood up and kissed me as I grabbed her behind. “Animatronics can’t eat no matter how much they change but those that fall in love with their special one, they can swallow their partners cum which helps them to strengthen their bonds”. Bonnie finished showing her clothes to me before we finally left the booth.

As we loaded her clothes into the car, mum asked a question. “Bonnie, are you able to conceive?”. Bonnie turned to her, “in my world, conception is possible for those that have become bio-organic but they can’t give birth to animatronics. Instead, we have natural births, no animatronic parts in our offsprings as for me and Alex”. She turned to me, “That’s an unexplored territory as no bio-organics from our world have been with a human. Humans don’t exist in my world”. The way mom smiled, I guess she has no problems with Bonnie and I being an item.

Once home, Bonnie grabbed her new clothes and took me upstairs to my room. She wasted no time in removing her clothes and mine, “Get ready big boy” she said, “We’re going to be busy until dinner time”. Bonnie pushed me onto the bed before climbing on top of me, as she kissed me, I felt myself slipping into her. As we broke the kiss, we both said “I love you” before Bonnie started thrusting her hips.


End file.
